My Heart Belongs To You
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: John Cena struggles through the WWE with his heart full of love on the one girl who only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more, but what on one special day things change. Please read to find out. supertars include: John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Batis


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the WWE (Although it would be nice)_**

_**A/N: hey guys! You ready for a new fic of mine! Well please Read and Review. You guys ROCK! **_

_**Thoughts**_

_**John Felix Anthony Cena drove to the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts where that nights Raw was taking place. Before getting out of the car, he had so many thoughts racing through his memory. **_

**_(Cena's thoughts)_**

_**How can I get her to notice me? Does she even know I'm alive? What can I do to make you see me the way I see her? So many questions and not enough answers. **_

"**_Yo Cena, you ready for tonight? You're in your home town of Boston Massachusetts. The people love you here. Let's get out of here. I am freezing my ass off." Randy Orton told his friend John before he got out of his '87 ford mustang. _**

"**_Dude, I can't walk around this arena, my home town of Boston, Massachusetts looking like shit. My chain gang won't like this attitude." Cena said to Orton. _**

_**Inside the arena everyone was waiting for Orton and Cena to wander in. They couldn't start the show without them. John and Randy walked in and headed to their locker rooms. **_

_**9:00pm **_

"_**Making his way towards the ring from Manhattan, New York Y2J Chris Jericho." Lillian the ring announcer was introducing the first match of the evening. **_

**_Jericho is in the ring and he could here the crowd chanting 'Y2J.' "His opponent from Toronto, Canada Captain Charisma." Lillian said and got out of the ring for the match to begin. _**

**_Jericho and Christian began things off with a test of strength. Jericho overpowering Christian, then irish whipping him to the ropes combined with a clothesline. Christian fell to the mat with a thud. Jericho then giving Christian a bulldog. Christian went for the unpretter, but got caught into the walls of Jericho and Christian finally was tapping. _**

"_**Your winner Chris Jericho." Lillian announced. **_

_**9:15pm **_

_**Mess with me, you die slow, and explode,  
you wide load.  
Your butt looks like twenty miles of bad road  
and I'm here to show everybody where I'm coming from.  
Your ass looks like two packs of chewed bubble gum.  
This battle is over, I know you can't win this.  
You spend your time putting buffets out of business.  
So please, freeze, you can't hang on these,  
I get the dry heaves when I see your cottage cheese.  
You got bad knees, plus you're obese.  
You're so fat, when you sweat, you sweat grease.  
SO please, it's over, don't bother trying,  
call back Jared and get on Subway's diet.**_

**_John Cena ended the rap and out came Carlito. Carlito looked like someone had just pissed him off and he was gonna take it out on Cena. The match began with Carlito beating the crap out of Cena. When Carlito was about to do his last move, John quickly got the F-U on Carlito and pined him for the Victory. _**

_**Commercial break**_

_**9:40pm**_

_**Josh Mathews is standing by with Randy Orton for an interview. **_

"_**Tonight Randy, you have a signals match against Ric Flair. Do you have any input about how it will come down?" Josh asked Orton. **_

"_**See Josh, tonight Evolution is bared from ringside. That means I have a greater chance at winning tonight's match. Now at the rumble Hunter, I will regain my spot at becoming the New Worlds Heavyweight champion and still be the youngest Worlds Champion today." Randy left for the locker room and everyone heard Trish Stratus' theme hit the arena for the women's championship match. **_

"**_Making her way to the ring and she is the women's champion, from Toronto Canada Trish Stratus." Lillian announced. _**

**_Trish was in the ring when her opponent Lita came storming into the ring. _**

_**Trish and Lita started things off by exchanging rights and lefts to the lower and upper body. Trish swung Lita into the air, allowing Lita to get hit into the turnbuckle on her back. Trish gave Lita the stratusfaction and covered her for the victory and retaining her women's championship. **_

_**Batista entered Evolutions locker room and no one was inside. He knew where Flair was, but he didn't know where Triple H was. He didn't mind being in the room by himself but couldn't understand why. **_

_**Ric Flair's theme exploded the arena to which everyone was chanting 'ASSHOLE.' Everyone exploded into cheers and excitement when they heard Orton's song hit and made his way to the ring. **_

**_Orton and Flair started things off by numerous hand shots to Flair. Orton laid a dropkick on Flair then a triple superplex. Orton finished Flair off with the RKO and pined Flair for the victory. _**

_**Commercial break**_

_**10:15pm**_

_**(Edge's theme hits 'Never Gonna Stop' and from the crowd you hear a lot of BOO's)**_

"_**Making his way to the ring from Toronto Canada Edge." Lillian Garcia announced the final match of the night. **_

_**(HBK's theme hits 'Sexy Boy' and now you here cheers exploding all through the arena)**_

_**Edge and HBK battle things out with lefts and rights fists. HBK then irish whips Edge into the ropes to regain the match. Edge bounces back and is caught with a clothesline. Edge gets up and gives HBK the edgcution. 1…2…HBK gets up and clotheslines Edge to the mat. When Edge got up he received the sweet chin music and 1…2…3…HBK pins Edge and gains the victory. **_

_**Commercial break**_

_**10:40pm **_

_**(Evolutions theme comes on and Triple H and Ric Flair enter the ring which is filled with balloons and presents and a cake)**_

"**_We all know what today is. We are here to celebrate someone's birthday which is today. Batista come to the ring so we can celebrate." Triple H said into the mic. _**

_**(Batista's theme comes on and enters the ring)**_

"**_Guys, you should have not done this for me." David said to his group members. _**

"_**Well aren't you going to open your gifts? Here this one is from me." Triple H handed his gift to Batista. **_

_**(Randy Orton's theme Take What's Mine explodes throughout the arena)**_

"**_Now Batista, before you open that gift, I want you to think of your future. Triple H might have something up his sleeve and hasn't gotten you anything for your birthday." Randy Orton interrupted the celebration. _**

**_Batista looked back at Triple H and Flair and out of nowhere, Batista receives the pedigree._**

"_**Wow King, I didn't see this one coming. Did you?" JR said in the commentary. **_

"_**No JR. I am as shocked as everyone else here. Now Batista definitely has a reason to want the title." King said. **_

_**That's the end of Raw for this week and every WWE superstar leaves the arena. John, Randy, Jericho, Torrie, Stacy, and Trish head to an after hours night club. **_


End file.
